


Return

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, could be read as brotherly, relationship sort of subtly hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Izuna wakes in the night to a familiar presence in their home.





	Return

The room around him was still pitch black with shadows when he came awake with a start. Izuna blinked rapidly to clear the dreams from his eyes and with barely a thought he fed a touch of chakra in to them, bringing the world in to perfect clarity. What had woken him?

A shift of weight, a creak of floorboards, and Izuna was up out of the bed in an instant as the familiar presence finally registered beyond ‘oh it’s just Madara’. His brother was home. Finally after two weeks of worrying past the date when he was supposed to be back Izuna could stop chewing his nails down to the cuticles with worry. Madara was home, his chakra was calm, there would be no graves dug this night.

With his Sharingan active he had a perfect view of the slight guilt on his brother’s expression when he sprinted over to throw the door open. Madara stood frozen in place with one hand raised as though he’d been cupping the handle without actually using it. The sudden motion of having it ripped out of his grasp seemed to startle him uncharacteristically and leave him standing there unsure of what to do with himself, probably wondering if he could drop the arm and pretend he’d only just arrived rather than been standing there in one spot for god only knows how long.

Izuna didn’t both with words. He could ask his questions later. In one messily coordinated motion he threw himself forward to wrap both arms around the other man’s neck, waiting for Madara to regain his balance then hauling his own weight up to wrap both legs around that solid waist as well.

“Okay. Hi. I’m home?” Madara's arms slipped under him to cradle his weight instinctively and Izuna would have made a smug expression if he weren’t so hollowed by the relief flooding through his veins.

“You’re okay,” he breathed, almost in disbelief.

“Ah. Yes, I’m just fine. I’m sorry that I was away for so long.”

“Stupid aniki, you worried me!”

Madara hitched his bulk up enough so he could carry them both inside the room, toeing the door shut behind him and tottering over to the bed. “I already said I’m sorry. You’re lucky you got that much, brat.”

The idiot wasn’t even injured or anything, no flinching or tense muscles or even a muffled grimace of pain, so Izuna felt no guilt for clinging even more tightly and forcing his brother to awkwardly find a way to sit down while holding both their weight without just falling over. Seeing him struggle with it was just the sort of mild revenge he loved pulling on his most important person. It took several minutes but eventually Madara somehow managed to get them both down on the bed and avoid crashing over sideways or dropping his precious cargo.

“You’re not usually so worried about me even when I do come home later than expected,” he said, using one arm to shove a few pillows behind himself so he could lean back comfortably without separating them.

“I…” Biting his lip, Izuna sighed before admitting, “I kept having bad dreams. Every time I went to sleep I just kept seeing terrible things happen to you and at first I thought they were just dreams but it kept happening so much it was starting to feel like…I don’t know. Premonition? Every day without word from you I was just more and more convinced that I had _felt_ you dying somewhere that I couldn’t go to you.”

“Well I’m perfectly fine so just you clean the cobwebs out of that sneaky brain of yours, got it?”

Izuna held him a little tighter. “Don’t be mean to me when I’m worrying about you. That’s really cruel, aniki.”

“Suppose you’re right.” That was about as good as Madara's apologies got after he’d already said the words but he followed them with a gentle kiss against his brother’s forehead and that was much better. “You’ve seen me now and you can see I’m fine. I’m really tired. Do you think you could get back to sleep? We can talk in the morning.”

“Can we sleep like this?”

By morning both of their legs would be asleep from curling around each other and their spines were sure to protest staying in such positions for hours at a time. Still, Madara graced him with another kiss and swept one hand down his back to gather him in a little tighter.

“Of course, Otouto. I’ll hold you as long as you want me to.”


End file.
